U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,086 discloses a process for effecting enzyme-catalyzed reactions in the presence of flocculated cell aggregates which have associated therewith the desired enzyme activity. Such immobilized cells are sufficiently stable to permit their use in continuous-type processes without appreciable losses in enzyme activity over a period of time. Some flocculated microbial cells, however, undergo a certain degree of compaction, adhesion and fissuring under conditions of continuous use thereby resulting in a gradual decrease in substrate solution flow rates through a bed of the flocculated cells. Even though enzyme activities are retained under the conditions of use, the gradual decrease in flow rates in a continuous process limits the utilization of all available enzyme activity in the immobilized cells. The decrease in flow rates becomes much more pronounced as the viscosity of the substrate solution is increased which, for certain enzymatic processes, results in process limitations that are economically unattractive.